Thrown in the Mud
by Graymist the Great
Summary: Stripedtail was never the best looking tom, but things only grew worse from there. After constant tormenting, he abandoned StarClan, believing that it was his ancestor's fault. After his tormentors compared compared his pelt to that of a mud-stained fox, he fell into a muddy hole that took awhile to climb out of. One-shot. My first ImagineClan challenge!


I hid in the dark shadows of the ThunderClan camp. While the rest of the clan napped and shared tongues, I was forced to hide. My ragged brown pelt with jagged black stripes was looked down upon from my clan-mates. They always caught me at my weakest moments, calling me a heap of fox-dung and disgusting mess of a warrior.

These names never left me. They clung to my filthy pelt, like every burr and leaf that touched me. No one understands me. Like my own parents, they think that the wounds that they have clawed into my side would heal. They never did.

The dappled afternoon shadows bounced playfully on the forest floor. To any other warrior, it might even seem pleasant. But I couldn't live with myself. My face alone cast me into the shadows. One of my ears was mostly gone, clawed off during a battle when I was only an apprentice. The scars that spread across my muzzle like ancient cobwebs could have been worn proudly by another warrior, but they put me in forever shame.

I moved from my hiding place among the forest undergrowth. The dead leaves from the previous leaf-fall still covered the ground. Small shoots of new plants brought the hope of newleaf. I followed a thin trail down to the lake, burrs and brambles tugging at my pelt.

Small waves lapped at the lake's shore. In the distance, I could see the island that sat in the center of the lake. At last, I could be alone with my thoughts.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind me. "Stripedtail!" the voice shouted. I growled as Jaggedwind, a good-looking golden tom with perfect green eyes stepped out of the bushes. The young warrior was followed by his sisterrs, Lionpetal and Flamebird. Lionpetal also had a golden pelt, with dappled spots and brilliant green eyes. Flamebird was red-orange, with patches of a deeper rust-colored fur, and intelligent orange eyes.

Jaggedwind smirked at me, pretending that I was oblivious. His sisters giggled behind Jaggedwind. I couldn't stand the group. I was older than them by fourteen moons, and they still treated me as if I was covered in mouse bile.

"Hey, Stripedtail, what you doing?" he taunted. I flashed around, my claws shooting out. But Jaggedwind knew my weaknesses, and I knew he wasn't going to give up. He never had given up on me, and probably never would. "What is my favorite piece of crow-food up to?"

I hissed and spat at the tom, but he didn't back down. "I know," he grinned. "You are morning over your face again, aren't you. Your mother thought you were so ugly, I bet that's why she left the clan."

I bared my fangs. "You will never know what happened to my mother. Mistwing was murdered by Gustpelt, and you know that!" I spat. Jaggedwind and his sisters just smirked.

"Gustpelt was doing poor Mistwing a favor if you ask me," he purred.

I jumped at Jaggedwind. He tried to dodge, but was too slow. I had him pinned under my ragged claws. Lionpetal and Flamebird fled, leaving their snobby brother alone with me. I pressed my face against his. "Jaggedwind, you are an idiot. You are a filthy liar, and if I ever catch you again, I will kill you."

The young tom shook off my threat as if it was only a stray leaf. He scrunched his nose as the smell of my breath and nodded, acting quite calm. To show him how I really felt, I slowly dug my claws into his shoulders, then let him go.

Jaggedwind dashed into the forest and towards the camp, leaving me alone once again. I padded over to the lake, and stared down at my own reflection. My eyes were dull, and my brown pelt was coated in mud, and spiked in all directions. My torn ear burned with old pain, reminding me of what my life could have been.

_Why StarClan?_ I thought, looking up into the sky. The sun had begun to fall below the horizon, and the first stars were twinkling. But to me the stars had no meaning. They were just lights in the sky. Once again, StarClan had failed me. They hadn't stopped Jaggedwind, and he had gotten away. It was just like every time.

Casting another glance at my reflection, I decided to clean myself up. I smoothed down the ruffled fur on my shoulders, then shuttered at the strong taste of dirt. A thought shot through my mind. I didn't have to groom the dirt off of my pelt, the lake could clean it.

I cautiously stepped into the water. A cold shiver ran down my spine as cold waves lapped at my legs, carrying the dirt with the water. I moved deeper into the water, my pelt had been smoothed, and look somewhat nice again. I continued the water reached my muzzle. The cool water relaxed my jaw and soothed my forever burning scars. I swam back, a warm smile spreading across my face. I hadn't smiled in a long time.

As soon as I stepped out of the water, I froze. What was the rest of ThunderClan going to say if I arrived at camp soaked to the bone with lake water? I began to groom my pelt once again, the muddy taste now much weaker. The sky was getting dark, so I left the shore before I was completely dried off. That was a big mistake.

Jaggedwind and his sisters greeted me outside the camp, grins spread across their faces. He stepped forward to greet me. "Where have you been, Stripedtail?"

I hissed at the young tom, my ear flattening against my head. Jaggedwind continued.

"What happened to your face? Oh wait, you were born that way, you dung-covered fox!"

I had had enough. I turned and ran into the forest, too angry for tears. I knew it for a fact, StarClan wasn't true. They could of stopped Jaggedwind, they could have helped me. But they were just a myth.

I slowed for a moment, but heard fast foot steps catching up to me. Jaggedwind's golden pelt appeared as I jumped into a bush. From my hiding place, I saw him look around and paw the sparse grass. From behind me yowled Lionpetal. I tried to stay as still as possible, but something shoved into my back.

I was out in the open, sprawled on my back. Jaggedwind held me down. I wriggled, trying to escape, but I was as weak as a kit. With his claws digging into my shoulders, Jaggedwind threw me aside. My head hit stone, and dozens of white spots exploded across my eyes. I was shoved backwards again.

The ground fell out from below me, sending me into muddy brown darkness. Flamebird and Lionpetal giggled, but Jaddedwind sounded scared as they left for camp. Mud crawled up my legs, dragging me down. But it wouldn't take me, not this time.

A that point, I knew nothing of StarClan. My dead mother, along with all my other ancestors had abandoned me completely. I had returned the favor by wiping them from my mind. All I could do was focus on getting out.

I clawed at the walls of mud as they seeped over my once-cleaned pelt. Darkness encased me. I couldn't breathe, the mud clogging my nose. I climbed as hard as I could, finally finding a paw hold after what seemed like moons of swimming in darkness. I heaved myself out, looking at my pelt

I was a fox. I have given up. My muscles ached, and sleep washed over me in a heavy wave.

* * *

By the time I awoke, the mud and hardened my pelt to the floor, where I laid helpless until sunhigh. A patrol found me, and took me home. I was scarred, and forever lost on my own.


End file.
